


Bribe

by hothchata



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Heiress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothchata/pseuds/hothchata
Summary: Din tries to convince Grogu to help him fix the Razor Crest
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 27





	Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> Set between The Heiress and The Siege, so Din doesn't know Grogu's name yet. I just refer to him as Grogu to avoid overusing "the Child."

Din sighed in frustration as he sat in the cockpit of the Razor Crest. The shaking had stopped for the most part, but everything was a mess, and he wasn’t sure if the ship would be able to make the journey to Corvus. He glanced once more at the ropes and nets that held the ship controls together. “Mon Calamari,” he grumbled.

He placed the controls on autopilot, getting up to survey the ship. Grogu sat in the other seat of the cockpit, cooing as he watched Din with curiosity. He could feel the eyes of the child watching as he moved the nets around as he assessed the damage done by the repair crew on Trask. “Give me a second, kid.”

Grogu levitated the joystick ball from one of the controls. He twirled it around in his tiny hands, giggling. Din kept grumbling, hitting a wall in annoyance. The ship needed repairs in parts of the internal controls, but it was impossible to do it without any maintenance help from a droid. He couldn't reach the wire controls, and he couldn’t fit in the vent either. 

He sighed, “I think we’ll have to make a detour.” he said, partially to himself. He walked back to his seat in the cockpit, ready to set the course for Nevarro. Grogu’s giggling caught his attention as he played with the silver ball he enjoyed so much. 

_ Well, maybe not. _

“Okay,” Din said, picking the child up. Grogu’s ears perked up in curiosity. Din grabbed the silver ball, placing it on the chair for Grogu to play with later. “I need your help.”

He carried Grogu over to the vent, placing him inside the opening. Grogu made a noise of confusion, looking at Din. “You’re the only one that can fit in here besides a droid. Now, I need to crawl over to those wires over there,” he explained to Grogu, pointing toward the controls. 

Grogu stared in confusion.

“The wires,” he repeated, pointing again. Grogu sat down instead, his ears flopping as he reclined against the metal wall of the vent. Din sighed, about to speak again before pausing. He walked back to the cockpit to retrieve the silver ball.

“Kid,” he called out. Grogu turned his attention to him, focusing on the ball in his hand. “Do you want it?” Grogu cooed, reaching out and levitating it toward him, catching it in his hands.

“Dank farrik,” he muttered to himself. “Well, kid. I’ll get you something sweet when we land on Corvus,” he said, trying to get the child’s attention. But he didn’t budge. Din sighed, pausing to think. If food or a toy wouldn’t get his attention, then what would?

Grogu toyed with the ball as Din pondered for something to promise the child. After a few moments, he called out to him again. “I’ll let you pilot the ship.” Grogu giggled, looking up at him. “Does that sound fun, huh?” 

Grogu giggled again, holding up the silver ball to him. Din took it from him and placed it inside his pocket. “I need you to go to those wires. I’ll tell you each step after,” he said to him. Grogu walked deeper into the vent to the control box with wires snaked around the metal walls. Din would give him piloting lessons afterward. Maker knows that the child would wreak havoc if he tried by himself, especially after that time when Greef offered Din to bring the child back to Nevarro and kill the Imp. 

_ What’s the worst that could happen? _


End file.
